


Night Lights

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't find sleep inside of Stark Tower and decides to go out for some air with unexpected company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Posted over here on [Tumblr](http://thegreatesthonor.tumblr.com/post/23450763204/night-lights)

_Climb up here with me and let’s forget about sleep…_

Steve rubbed at his temples and looked at the clock sitting on the bed side table. The red lines mocked him and his inability to fall asleep. 1:41AM. He held his face in his hands and heaved a deep sigh before getting up off the bed and onto his feet. He would surely freeze to death in a white a-shirt and gray sweatpants, but he needed some fresh air.

Stark Tower was so still that Steve could hear the light patting of his feet against the cool floor. He didn’t know if everyone was gone or asleep, but no one else seemed to be around. Steve took his time making his way up the different floors. The building had a different feel to it when it was like this. Creepy almost, knowing that JARVIS must’ve been there, but he wasn’t saying anything to Steve.

The metal of the handle making contact with Steve’s hand sent a shiver up his body. He turned it, pushing open the door and a burst of autumn air greeted his skin sharply. Taking a few steps towards the landing pad, he noticed a figure out near the railing. Steve knew that shape.

Thor was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back towards Steve and looking up at the sky. A breeze gently tossed about strands of his hair. Steve felt he must’ve intruded on a personal moment, although Thor didn’t seem to react to the new presence. Maybe he hadn’t noticed him. He could turn around now and slip back inside, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Steve stood there transfixed on Thor. He looked up to the sky to see what must’ve be so interesting. The stars were barely visible. New York City was always a big place, but now it was even bigger and much brighter than in his memories. The lights of the buildings and cars and billboards lit up the night sky. Down on the streets it was as if it was always daytime.

Steve didn’t see what Thor must’ve been seeing. He rubbed at his arm as a strong gust went by, bringing attention to how cold he was. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but his toes had lost some feeling from the chill. He began to shift his feet, his body soon to follow to go back inside, when a low and soft voice spoke up.

“Won’t you come and sit with me?” Steve thought he had imagined the voice. Thor was unmoving until he cocked his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Steve in the corner of his eye. “Or are you going to stand there ‘til morrow?”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t make a sound. His body seemed to betray itself, knowing that if it got further out towards the railing that it’d be windier and colder, but it was pulled forward nonetheless. Thor looked down beside him, waiting for Steve to draw nearer.

Steve kept silent as he walked towards him. He sat himself down next to Thor, their shoulders separated by only a few inches. Steve looked out at the skyline of the city and massaged at his numb toes, “I didn’t think anyone would be up here.” Thor watched Steve’s hands for a moment before looking back up at the stars, “Neither did I.”

Steve didn’t turn his head, but glanced at the man under his eyelashes. Thor was wearing a thin, black, long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. All of which were a bit too small for him and tight fitting. He hadn’t been here for too long and was probably borrowing clothes from the others. Thor had this look in his face. He seemed content with staring at the stars all night. What could be so fascinating? How long did Thor know Steve was there? Steve decided he would rather not know the answer to the latter.

“What’re you looking at?” Steve easily prodded in a quiet voice. Thor turned to Steve and smiled at him, Thor’s face glowing with the ambient light of the city. His eyes were a piercing blue that made Steve feel like Thor was looking through him to his soul. Thor leaned in a little closer and whispered, “Your stars are different from mine.” Thor gestured to the sky and Steve joined him in watching.

He furrowed his brow a little and shook his head, “These aren’t my stars.”

Thor looked back to Steve curiously. ”Are they not?”

“No…” Steve trailed off into thought, looking from Thor to the stars and down to the city. “Where I’m from…—’when’ I’m from, the city was different, darker. It was still bright and busy, it’s always been that way, but not like this. The sky was darker too, so the stars were brighter. Now, you can barely see them. They don’t look like they used to.”

Thor watched Steve’s face intently, reading whatever emotions he could from it. He could see the tiredness, not just from the lack of sleep that night, the fatigue of a soul that’s been around the better half of a century. “When you’re from, did you have these metallic beasts?”

Steve chuckled a little, his body leaning towards Thor. “You mean cars? Yeah, we had those.”

“I pray you did not get attacked by them, as I have.” Thor grinned back and draped his arm around Steve’s shoulder. Steve tensed at the sudden heat on his spine. “My friend, you feel like you’ve paid a visit to Jotunheim. Come here.”

Thor moved Steve closer up against his side and chest. Steve’s resistance against Thor’s strong arm was meaningless and he decided to accept his fate. Once pulled in, it would’ve been hard to convince himself to leave Thor’s side anyhow. Steve practically melted into Thor, wrapping his arms around the waist of what felt like the sun. He lightly nuzzled his frozen nose into Thor and made a content sound. Thor squeezed his arms around Steve, softly patting his back.

They rested like this for a while, listening to the faint buzz of the streets below and the occasional whistle of a strong wind, until Thor spoke up again. His voice a whisper, leaning down so Steve could hear him and pointing to the sky, “This one, any Asgardian would think was…” Steve’s focus on what Thor was saying faded in and out, but he watched Thor’s hand diligently with heavy eyelids. “but these stars here aren’t … It cannot be then, even though it is the brightest…” Thor’s voice was drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat drumming in Steve’s ear. It became more of a fight to keep his eyes open, but Steve nodded off into sleep much to his own disapproval.


End file.
